


Which Was She?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maud lies awake wondering what Sue dreams of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Was She?

Each night she lies there, staring across at Sue’s sleeping face, trying to guess what she was dreaming about. Did she ever get nightmares about the scheme, like Maud herself did, brought on by guilt. Or did she sleep pleasantly, not daunted by the future. Did her face haunt Sue’s dreams like Sue’s face haunted her?

“I wish you’d tell me...” She whispered into the dark, not knowing what it was she wanted to be told. Did she want to know if she was a cold, heartless little bitch, clinging onto her for her money, playing up to her role or was she not quite an innocent but only a little guilty, so caught up now that should couldn’t possibly escape.

Which was Sue? Which was she herself? 

Maybe one day she would ask while they were both awake. 

She needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #13: Weekly Drabbles #3 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
